


Bunnies Aren't Always Sweet & Innocent

by LadyAngelique, mischiefmanaged95



Series: Stucky Collaboration Fics [9]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorable Steve Rogers, Aftercare, Blushing Steve Rogers, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky Barnes as Batman, Bunny Outfits, Bunny Steve, Coming In Pants, Dirty Dancing, Dom Bucky Barnes, Endearments, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Grinding, Halloween Costumes, Halloween gift, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Lace Panties, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Light Feminization, Lingerie, M/M, Making Love, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Pet Names, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Protective Bucky Barnes, Shameless Smut, Shy Steve Rogers, Sorry!, Steve Rogers as Superman, Steve in lingerie, Stucky - Freeform, Sub Steve Rogers, Subspace, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Bucky Barnes, True Love, Two Days Late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:46:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8452273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAngelique/pseuds/LadyAngelique, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischiefmanaged95/pseuds/mischiefmanaged95
Summary: Tony hosts a Halloween party and of course pranks follow. Bucky and Steve get up to some fun of their own. Sex, basically.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyAngelique](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAngelique/gifts).



> This is for you, lovely! <3 I put you down as co-author too, because this was essentially your baby and writing. I've just put it all together and added a little love here and there, all wrapped up in a little story just for you. I hope you like it!
> 
> Any mistakes are my own. We own no one.
> 
> Also, seen as both Bucky and Steve have had the serum (even if Bucky's is different - they're both super soldiers), the serums takes care of their health, so they don't need to use condoms as they're always in fighting health and are unable to get ill. Aside from in ABO, where they do, if they're not planning for children. And if not, Steve's on the pill, though of course, that can fail too. 
> 
> This is a work of fanfiction, so please remember to stay protected, have check ups and practice safe sex! While it is your body and you can choose to do whatever you want with it, protecting yourself should always come first.

* * *

It was the annual Halloween bash with the Avengers and friends at the Compound, seen as the last time they threw a party, at Stark’s tower, they got fined for being too loud – blame Tony. The gathering was in full swing, people were dressed in spooky costumes, fluttering around and dancing with each other. Couples kissed and friends sang along to good feel music, personally picked by Tony Stark. Pepper had worked hard to get the space decorated with the best theatrical props, catered delicious food and drinks, even hired the DJ.

An occasional scream was heard, intentional of course, for the theme. Pranksters scared guests and then rejoiced at their fright, apologising over drinks and laughter. Pietro was dressed as a vampire, zipping around the room with a wonderful smile on his face and somehow managing to change Clint’s costumes occasionally, just to get on his nerves. As original as his Robin Hood outfit was, Pietro thought he could do better. Which of course resulted in Clint shooting an arrow at the poor youngster, who caught it, but it exploded, laced with creamy foam.

And so, the pranks began.

The team’s costumes were colourful and showcased their personalities quite well, Wanda and Vision were dressed as Esmeralda and Phoebus, Sam and Natasha came in Devil and Angel costumes, opposite of each other’s personalities, not to say that Natasha was the Devil. Just a little cheeky with a side of love to her, that embraced and protected the ones lucky enough to have entry to her heart. Tony was Caesar, Pepper as Helen of Troy, Hank and Scott were Doc and Marty from Back to the Future, while Hope and Cassie were respectively, godmother and princess. Thor was dressed in regal Asgardian clothes, as was Jane and Darcy, of course, ever the joker was a cheerleader, while Bruce opted for McCoy from Star Trek.

Then came, Steve and Bucky who got their personalities down. But as other superheroes. Superman Steve filed out the tights to a T, giving his bright smile and exuding his goody-two-shoes persona. Following Steve like a shadow was Bucky, with his imposing bulk and steely glare in the Dark Knight, minus the mask. Bucky always kept a proximity to Steve, making sure other guests didn’t get too close or thought about getting handsy with his boyfriend. He managed to grin around their teammates, the only other people he trusted.

While Steve was at the bar with Natasha and Sam (together, they looked like Steve was having a discussion with his inner Angel and Devil), Bucky and Clint (now, dressed as a mermaid), were planning pranks by the fireplace. Little princess Cassie came up to Bucky, practically bouncing in her fluffy gown.

“Mister Bucky sir, I think your metal arm is so cool! Can you dance with me for a song please?” she asked sweetly, smiling with a few missing baby teeth. Clint chuckled while punching Bucky’s shoulder, before walking away.

“Of course you can,” Bucky grinned, his old charm and gracefulness slipping through, bowing down to Cassie like a gentleman and offered his hand, “I’d be honoured to dance with you, princess.”

Cassie’s adorable laughs and giggles were infectious, making Bucky chuckle. After the song, Scott stepped in to have a turn with Cassie, who was waving her thanks to Bucky, her Dark Knight, who just grinned and winked playfully.

Steve smiled warmly when Bucky approached him as he saw the whole thing, “aww, Buck. That was so sweet, you’re so great with kids. Hope you still got room your dance card for me.”

“Always got room for you Stevie,” Bucky replied, kissing his cheek softly. Steve blushed and hid his face in Bucky’s neck.

“Gonna dance with me now, soldier?” Steve whispered shyly, looking at Bucky with a grin. An upbeat club song came on and although Steve had two left feet when it came to dances other than slow swaying, he loved modern club dancing. He and Bucky were pressed close, rubbing and grinding against each other.

“Damn baby boy,” Bucky growled in Steve’s ear, biting his earlobe. Steve’s back was pressed into Bucky’s chest and the blond was lost in the feeling of having Bucky grinding his, though clothed, cock into his ass. Bucky’s hands gripped Steve’s hips, swaying them to the music, until Bucky’s fingers slipped into Steve’s suit where there was…

“Got somethin’ for my best guy,” Steve whispered in Bucky’s ear, head lolling back onto the brunette’s shoulder. Bucky’s questioning expression shifted, turning predatory and heated. He took hold of Steve’s hand and led them into the privacy of the darkness.

**~~~**

The elevator ride up to their floor was quick as anything and as soon as they were out the doors, Bucky pulled Steve in for a kiss, and kept their lips locked, stumbling over each other, until they reached their bedroom.

“Do I get my treat now, baby?” Bucky grinned, tracing the collar of Steve’s costume.

“Mhmm, just make yourself comfortable and I’ll get this show goin’,” Steve whispered, blush dusting his cheeks. No matter how dirty he spoke, he could never quite pull it off without flushing.

Bucky smirked and took a seat on their bed, “can’t wait, Stevie.”

Steve laughed, which honest to god sounded like a _giggle_ to Bucky.

Grinning, the brunette spread his legs, to show off his large bulge. Steve, if it was even possible, blushed even more. Steve’s eyes were growing glassy and Bucky knew this wouldn’t last long but that didn’t matter. He loved how his sweetheart went from being a righteous spitfire punk to an adorable sex kitten in a matter of seconds.

Steve made a show of it, undressing from the hero costume to reveal a white lacy corset and panties with a bunny tail and put on ears to match. Bucky’s grin grew darker still, sharp as he eyed Steve up and down slowly.

“Oh baby, this is a nice surprise. You play the _Good Boy Scout_ for everyone but you’re my sexy naughty bunny, aren’t you Stevie?” Bucky crooned, “show off for me bunny, just for me.”

Bucky’s voice lowered, in much deeper and sexier tone, crawling its way into Steve’s head and heart, right down to his crotch. “It’s all for you, Buck. You make me feel so _good_.”

Steve turned the lights down low and asked JARVIS to play some soft jazzy song in the background. Steve was shy when it came to sex, but being with Bucky, underneath his protective gaze, the blond knew he was safe.

“Damn, baby boy,” Bucky licked his lips, “such a pretty bunny, aren’t you? So, fuckin’ beautiful for me. Got me feelin’ so good. Keep dancin’ baby doll.”

Bucky’s strong, magical gaze hugged Steve, like a blanket. He could never do this in front of anyone else, but with Bucky, he let go. Dancing slowly, Steve showed off his luscious curves in a sensual dance, playing dirty by biting his bottom lip. Bucky growled, watching Steve’s tits jiggle, the way he bent and swayed his hips for Bucky and shimmed low to show off his wonderful pecs.

“Buck,” Steve giggled, licking at his cherry red lips, teasing the edge of his panties by dipping his hands into the creases, “please.”

Bucky crooked his metal finger for Steve to come closer, while his other hand pressed against his straining briefs. Bucky had, at some point, slipped out of his own trousers and clothes, down to his underwear. Steve’s cheeks darkened, heated under Bucky’s dark gaze. He smiled excitedly and slipped into Bucky’s arms, straddling his hips.

“Oh baby, damn that was _sexy_. Now, you're offerin’ me your hot piece of tail?" Bucky teased, by flicking the fluffy tail, making Steve moan and wiggle in Bucky's hold, arching his back.

The blond giggled and peered at Bucky, looking into those grey-blue eyes. Steve smiled, his pouty lips seeking out a kiss and Bucky just couldn’t deny his baby of anything. He leaned down and kissed Steve deeply, then nuzzled into the blond’s neck, licking up a stripe to Steve’s earlobe.

" _B-Bucky_ ," Steve mewled, eyes fluttering at the sensation. Steve was pliant, lost in the pleasure of Bucky’s love and attention. Bucky got so riled up seeing his baby so happy and easy, he only ever wanted to take care of his sweetheart and shower him in love.

"C'mon baby, show me how much you want it. I know you do, my sexy bunny. Go for a ride, Stevie,” Bucky smirked. Steve whined, beginning to swivel and grind his hips, gasping when he felt Bucky’s hard cock against his bottom.

Bucky placed his hands on Steve’s thighs and hips, kissing his love’s jaw, then began sucking hickeys into Steve’s neck, running his tongue over that wonderful skin, nipping. “God, doll. You’re drivin’ me crazy, fuck. So, lucky you’re mine, my little bunny.”

“I’m all yours,” Steve gasped, nudging his nose against Bucky’s. Bucky dug his fingertips into Steve’s hips, not hard enough to hurt, but to pull him closer.

"That's it, Stevie, so good for me. You feel how hard I am for you? It's all for you baby. Keep movin’ for me Stevie, I wanna feel your body movin’ for me," Bucky snuck his hands around Steve's tiny waist, sliding to cup Steve's jiggling sweet cheeks.

"I love your sweet cheeks baby, such a handful. And these _tits_ bounce with every move you make," Bucky smirked, as he pulled the top of the corset down, freeing Steve pecks and licking at those perky nipples.

Steve whimpered at the touch, feeling hot and excited by Bucky's hands, body and words, “Buck, please, _please_ …”

Bucky growled and started sucking on Steve's nipples. Steve whined and gasped. His nipples were so sensitive and a wet spot had started to spread at the top of his lacy panties, confining his hard cock.

"Aww baby, are you close? Should I keep playin’ with your nipples, until you mess up your pretty panties? Or do you need a hand?" Bucky murmured, moving his right hand down, sliding over Steve’s defined muscles and sharp hipbones, gently cupping the blond’s leaking cock, taking him out of his panties.

Steve whimpered at the touch, pressing his bottom harder into Bucky's lap, "y-your hand Bucky, please, _please_ , touch me. I'm so close…"

"Shhh doll…I've got you. Gonna make you feel so good," Bucky took Steve in hand and started stroking him, making Steve drip even more.

Steve moaned, voice getting higher, "Bucky, _Bucky_!"

"That's it Stevie, that's it baby, let go for me. You can come baby, let go," Bucky grunted, kissing Steve hard on the mouth. Bucky swallowed Steve’s cry just as he pressed a fingertip into the slit of Steve’s cock. And that was it, _Steve let go_.

Steve felt the rush of his orgasm, soaking his panties in his come. Bucky held Steve through the aftershocks, whispering sweet words and petting his shivering skin.

"Feelin’ good, baby? I think I can make you feel even better. Let's take this to the bedroom, hmm?” Bucky gathered his sweet bunny in his arms and lay them both down.

The night had just begun.

**Author's Note:**

> What d'ya think? :)


End file.
